You Don't See Me Cry
by Bel-O
Summary: TRADUCTION OS Monologue de Draco, basé sur 'le Cercle des Poètes Disparus'


**Bijour à tous !**

**Voici la traduction d'un One-Shot consacré entièrement sur Draco Malefoy et basé sur le film 'Le Cercle Des Poètes Disparus'.**

**L'histoire originale appartient à **Lioness Black**et les persos sont à JK Rowling.**

**Pour tous ceux qui ont lu mes autres traductions, je sais que ça n'a rien avoir avec ce que je fais d'habitude mais j'avais envie d'innover un peu donc voilà !**

**Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes de traductions que j'aurais pu faire et les petites modifications par rapport au texte original (y en a pas une tonne mais je préviens au cas où !)**

**Bonne lecture à tous…(et n'hésitez pas à reviewé, vous savez tous combien ça fait plaisir !)**

………………………………………………………

Tout a commencé quand j'étais gosse.

_« C'est quoi ton problème ? » _

_« Arrête de pleurer ! Les Malefoy ne pleurent pas passé l'âge de deux ans ! Quel âge tu as ? Trois ? »_

_« Tu es d'un tel déshonneur ! »_

_« Tu ne peux jamais mettre tes affaires ailleurs ? »_

_« Je te confisque ton stupide jouet ! Ca te plairaitde ne pas l'avoir pendant un mois ? »_

_« Tu es inutile ! »_

_« Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas juste te faire dormir ? Je connais un bon sort pour ça. »_

Et les choses sont devenues pires alors que je grandissais.

_« Tu ne fais rien ? »_

_« Tu l'as mal prononcé, sale gamin ! Essaie encore et si tu rates je t'enferme dans les cachots ! »_

_« Regarde ce que tu as fait maintenant ! Nettoie-moi ça ! »_

_« Tu n'as aucune valeur. Pourquoi est-ce que nous t'avons eu encore ? »_

_« Fais quelque chose d'utile pour une fois ou je devrais employer la force…IMPERO ! »_

Depuis que je suis né jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai respecté mon père. Je l'ai craint, mais je ne l'ai jamais détesté. Il m'a battu quand je faisais quelque chose de mal, utilisant toutes sortes d'ustensiles. Ceintures, bâtons, presse-papiers, livres, chaises, et le plus souvent, ses propres mains. Les bagues qu'il portait rendaient ça aussi douloureux que s'il me coupait la peau avec un bout de verre.

Mais je n'ai jamais détesté mon père.

J'ai détesté ma mère, cependant. J'ai passé chaque jour de ma vie à la dénier. Pourquoi ? Quand mon père me battait, elle ne faisait rien. Parfois elle s'asseyait et observait. Son visage était toujours complètement neutre d'émotion. D'autres fois elle se tenait en dehors de la pièce et écoutait juste. Je ne pouvais pas la voir, mais je savais qu'elle était là. Se tenant probablement contre le mur à côté de la porte, écoutant attentivement, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur son visage.

Je sais qu'elle pleurait. Parfois je pouvais l'entendre. Quand Père la battait, elle pleurait. Et c'était bien fait pour elle.

Je n'ai jamais pleuré. Pleurer ne fait aucun bien. Ma mère pleurait souvent pour moi et ça ne me faisait pas du bien quand je me faisais battre avec une grosse pierre.

Quand j'ai eu onze ans, je suis allé à Poudlard. Libéré de mon père tous les jours. Libéré des pleurs de ma mère. Libéré des donjons.

Mais personne ne pourrait savoir ce que j'avais traversé. Ainsi, personne ne l'a su. Je me suis assuré que mes robes couvraient toujours mes cicatrices. Et quand je parlais, aucun mot de vulnérabilité n'est sorti de ma bouche. J'étais sarcastique, sardonique, et j'étais cruel. Et personne ne l'a su.

La haine est apparue.

Tous ces coups, tous ces noms horribles et toutes ces obscénités n'ont pas pu faire surgir la haine en moi. Ils apportaient seulement la crainte et le respect. J'ai dû commencer à me haïr moi-même. J'ai dû commencer à me détester.

La haine est devenue les vêtements que je portais. La haine est ce que les gens ont vu quand ils me voyaient.

Et ensuite est venu le moment où j'_étais_ détesté. J'étais l'enfant symbolisant la haine. Quand tu incarnes une émotion si forte, elle évacue les autres émotions et tu ne t'inquiètes soudainement plus. Tu ne t'inquiètes plus que ta vie ait été décidée pour toi. Tu ne t'inquiètes plus que tes amis soient tes amis seulement parce que tu viens d'une famille riche et qu'ils te _craignent_ réellement, pas parce qu'ils t'apprécient.

Mais tu es tellement consumé par la haine que tu ressens, que ça n'a pas d'importance.

Chaque année, je rentrais à la maison pour les vacances et j'étais battu. Mais à chaque fois ça me blessait de moins en moins. La carapace de haine que j'avais développé me protégeait d'une certaine manière. Mais ça n'a pas rendu les mots de mon père moins blessants.

_« Tu fais ce que je te dis ! »_

_« Tu vas aller faire ce que je viens de te dire ! »_

_« Tu vas m'écouter, mon garçon ! »_

Je suppose que Père voulait le meilleur pour moi. Père a vu sa manière de faire comme la meilleure manière, cependant. Ainsi mon père a voulu le meilleur pour moi, ça signifiait qu'il voulait que je fasse ce que _lui_ voulait. Le bruit de ses pas.

Je regarde fixement par dehors ma fenêtre ouverte. L'air d'été remplit ma chambre. Il fait beau. J'ai retiré ma chemise et l'ai jetée négligemment à terre. Ma chambre a toujours été mal rangée. Le désordre ne fait aucun mal. A moins que mon père ne le découvre.

Pendant un moment, j'ai inspecté mon torse. Couvert de vieilles contusions. Et les neuves étaient bien visibles. Les cicatrices dansaient sur ma poitrine. C'était la ceinture en cuir. Et là il y avait une cicatrice qui montrait les contours rugueux d'une pierre qui m'avait arraché la peau, mais la face douce (de la pierre) avait laissé ma peau intacte.

Ca a scellé ma décision.

J'ai traversé le hall jusqu'au bureau de mon père. Les planches grinçaient fort. Je me suis arrêté et j'ai écouté le silence. Rien. J'ai continué.

J'ai fait un pas dans son bureau et je me suis assis sur sa grande chaise en cuir. C'était visqueux contre ma peau, mais je l'ai ignoré. J'ai ouvert le tiroir du milieu et j'ai cherché jusqu'à ce que je trouve la clef en laiton. Je l'ai glissée dans la serrure du tiroir d'en dessous où mon père gardait ses affaires les plus précieuses quand ils ne les utilisaient pas.

J'ai ouvert le tiroir, étonné qu'il n'y ait eu aucun sort de fermeture dessus. Peut-être que mon père en avait un, mais qu'il avait oublié de l'employer cette nuit. C'était un signe. C'était une bonne chose. Je devais le faire. Dans l'obscurité il était difficile de voir, mais j'ai cherché et j'ai découvert la baguette magique de mon père. Je l'ai placée sur le bord du bureau et je l'ai regardée fixement pendant un moment.

J'avais passé quinze ans à regarder le bout de cette baguette magique. A attendre le prochain sort. A attendre la malédiction finale. Mais Père ne pouvait pas me faire cela. Il avait besoin de moi. Il avait besoin de moi pour être le Mangemort qu'il ne pouvait pas être. Il avait besoin de moi pour faire les choses qu'il n'avait pas le courage de faire. Les choses qu'il ne pouvait pas faire lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas se risquer lui-même. Il avait besoin de moi. Pour prendre des risques pour lui. Le faire paraître bien. Il avait besoin de moi.

Je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai dû faire comme il disait. Si je ne le faisais pas, je le faisais de toute façon. J'étais emprisonné dans une situation dont je ne pouvais pas sortir. J'étais emprisonné. Aucune sortie. Mon père voulait que je sois ce qu'il ne pouvait pas être lui-même.

_Et bien, il ne l'obtiendra pas._

J'ai saisi la baguette magique. J'étais désespéré. J'avais besoin de cela. Je devais l'avoir. J'ai pressé la pointe contre mon cou. C'était coupant, je suis sûr qu'il y avait du sang. J'ai fermé les yeux. Je ne voulais pas voir la lumière. Dans un chuchotement, un que j'ai pu à peine entendre, mais la baguette l'a entendu elle, j'ai parlé sans hésitation.

"Avada Kedavra."

Ca blesse. La douleur. Elle a eu lieu seulement pendant un instant, mais c'était une douleur que je n'avais jamais sentie avant. C'étaient les murs de ma carapace qui se brisaient. C'était chaque coup que je n'avais jamais reçu. C'était la douleur de la fin.

C'était la douleur du commencement.

Mais je n'ai pas pleuré.

Vous ne me voyez pas pleurer parce que pleurer ne fait pas de bien.

Je me demande, cependant, si mon père pleurera quand il me trouvera mort dans son bureau. Il ne pleurerait jamais pour son fils. Il pleurerait pour son opportunité manquée. L'opportunité manquée d'avoir un autre jeune Lucius Malefoy. Les chances manquées de m'obliger à faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il ne pleurera pas pour mon corps. Il ne pleurera pas pour mon âme. Il pleurera pour lui-même.


End file.
